


Sour Candy Kisses

by stridercest_throwaway



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Come Inflation, Cuckolding, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Extremely Dubious Consent, Forced Crossdressing, Forced Feminization, Forced Orgasm, Knotting, M/M, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Omega Verse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Scent Marking, Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:22:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29890746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stridercest_throwaway/pseuds/stridercest_throwaway
Summary: Dave always loved sour things. He stopped after his brother shared some with him.PLEASE MIND TAGS. This will involve:rape, incest, forced incest, a lot of forced stuff, blood, gore, somnophilia, guns, violence, and even more shit nobody would want to read.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Dirk Strider, Dave's Bro | Beta Dirk Strider/Dave Strider, Dave's Bro | Beta Dirk Strider/John Egbert/Dave Strider, John Egbert/Dave Strider, Stridercest
Kudos: 3





	Sour Candy Kisses

Your name is Dave Strider. At the age of ten, you always loved sour candies. Gummies, hard candies, lollipops. No matter what it was, you liked it with a kick. The kind of sour that made your throat tingle and make you want to drink water like you had eaten something hot. The kind of extreme sour that makes you pucker like you had bitten into a lemon.

You had just been sitting at home, existing alone and to yourself. Your dinky apartment room was filled with stale air and even staler beats. You had been unmotivated. Your bro was home with you, sitting on the couch in your living room. You peaked your head out the door to your bedroom, looking at him. He had a packet of gummies in his hand, and in the need of something sweet and/or sour, you decided to approach him.

"hey bro what are you eating"

He lifted the package up to you, seeing it was green packaging with a man puckering on it. It did look to be some kind of sour candy. You leaned over to reach into the bag, your bro quickly pulling it back down. He stood up, turning around and wordlessly walking to the kitchen. You didn’t question it, taking his spot on the couch and flipping through channels.

You had a rough week. You had become that age where you were destined to become either an alpha or an omega. You felt you weren’t going to be anything, a heat not washing over you in the slightest. It was odd, your bro being an alpha and you ended up being a beta. You had just started your blooming, though. No way to tell now.

When bro came back in, he handed you a gummy. His shades were sliding on the end of his nose as he looked down at you. He sat down beside you. You ate the gummy right out of his hand, laughing a little as you did so. You pulled out your phone, wanting to message your good pal, John. You messaged back and forth about him coming over, his dad bringing him and without your bro’s permission.

You started to feel dizzy. When you stood up off the couch, your vision was fuzzy. It spun around you. Your bro stood up, roughly taking you by the shoulders. Then everything went black.

\-----

When you ended up coming to, you felt a sharp pain in your arms and legs. You were tied down to a chair, your chest and ass throbbing. You took a moment to come to, your small, ten-year-old ass pulsating. You crooked your neck, turning around to see your bro with his cock deep inside you. You screamed out as you thrashed against your binds, looking up to see blue sneakers. You didn't know who was sitting and watching you like this. You didn't want to know.

You were in an oversized skirt, it flipped over onto your back. Your bro was leaning over you, pounding deep into you. You felt something run down your legs and you didn't know if it was blood or sweat. Was it your own juices? Oh god, what was happening? You kept screaming, pleading. Nothing changed. Soon, your chin was tilted up to meet blue eyes and an erect cock in your face.

This was all happening so fast. You squeezed your thighs together, only to be spanked so hard you yelped. A cock was forced into your mouth, your boyfriend above you forcing you into submission the same way your bro was. You felt a knot. Was... Was John an alpha?

"I didn't want to do this, lil bro." 

Bro spoke, his voice coarse and filled with a sense of arousal and heavy lust. Oh my god, they were bitching you. They were forcing you to become an omega. That's what was going on, wasn't it? You began panicking even more, thrashing around. This only caused John to grip your head and start fucking your mouth even harder. You gagged violently, trying your best to fight what was happening.

You jolted again, feeling your cock twitch between your legs. That's when you realized you were actually _getting off to this._

You felt disgusted in yourself, your bro's rough and calloused hand grabbing and tugging at your dick. Your prostate was being battered by his cock, his several loads already sloshing around in your gut. You yelled, the sound being muffled by your boyfriend's cock in your mouth. Your bro stood over you, he was pounding your ass. You felt your biology changing, an omega scent becoming stronger.

Bro smelled this. He pushed his over-stimulated cock further into you, whispering a "finally" as he roughly bit into your neck. You screamed and cried, almost biting down on the cock in your mouth. John slapped your face, continuing to roughly fuck your throat as his knot pressed against your lips. You hated this. You wanted it all to be over. Blood dripped down your neck as bro marked you.

He fucked his knot in and out of you roughly, clearly not ready to release again himself. He wanted to make you suffer. He didn't want to knot you yet. He roughly pulled out of you as the cock in your mouth twitched. You felt the knot slip into your mouth, your jaw cracking as it snapped your jaw and forced his knot into your mouth. Liquid spilled down your throat, cum coating the back of your throat and your insides.

You were on the verge of passing out. John and Bro had a conversation, you didn't pay attention to it. You felt John pull out of your mouth, your head falling down and colliding with the ground. Your jaw hung slack, blood seeping from the inside of your mouth. Bro pulled his long, alpha cock out of you, seeming to walk away from you. Then, John was at your entrance. You have no idea what happened in between then and now. He roughly forced his smaller cock into you, his baby prick not being able to fit all the way to your prostate. There was no pleasure. It was just painful. Agonizing.

You heard John kiss Bro. You wanted to fucking kill them both. Then another cock was forced into you. You yelled and began thrashing again. You aimlessly thrusted, your neglected cock wanting some kind of contact so bad. You whined, your gaze falling down. You saw a cute, little pussy form on you in the blink of an eye. Bro licked up your back, his wet, coarse tongue so refreshing against your skin. It felt cool and your skin was so hot. 

"You like this, don't you? Being raped by two alphas. Such a filthy fucking whore."

You cried, ass being fucked so hard you could barely breathe. Bro's cock slipped out of your ass, forcing your body up. He had his hand gripped tightly around your throat as he forced you back against John. Your stomach was flush against his chest, his cock now directly pounding your prostate every time. He didn't stop his thrusting, even while Bro was moving you. John kept fucking you. It was painful. All so surreal. Bro threw his hips forward, pushing his entire cock into you at once.

But he didn't thrust into your ass.

The small pussy you had formed due to being bitched into being an omega was full of your brother's cock, knot violently taut into you. He both managed to thrust his entire cock and knot into you in one fell swoop, his cum soaking into your insides. Your womb was quickly becoming full, as well as your intestines. A large belly had formed on you, full of cum from both someone you thought you could trust and your kin.

Your cunt stretched almost as wide as your gaping asshole, blood and cum pooling between your legs. You were now knotted to your brother. You heard him and John discuss knotting, the raven-haired boy soon throwing his knot into your hole as well. Bro pushed your stomach, his and John's cum inflating you beyond the point of being healthy. You had no idea how you were still awake. You thought you passed out long ago.

You just wanted it to be over. Finally, you eventually fell asleep. It was over. You had nightmares all that night.


End file.
